villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rotti Largo
Rottissimo "Rotti" Largo is the main antagonist of the 2008 musical film "Repo! The Genetic Opera". He is the owner of GeneCo, a large enterprise responsible for organ implants and transplants that came to be after a large surge of epidemic organ diseases devastated the future world. He was portrayed by , who also played Alphonse Perrier du von Scheck in Nickelodeon's Hey Arnold!: The Movie. Early life After becoming the head of GeneCo, Rotti was supposed to marry a woman named Marni, but she married another man named Nathan Wallace, who was only a surgeon at the time. Vengeful, once Marni caught a severe genetic disease, Rotti secretly replaced her cure with a powerful poison which immediately killed her. Nathan, the one who administered the poison, was led by Rotti into thinking that it was he who killed his wife, who promised to keep it a secret if Nathan worked for him. Nathan's new position was as the main "Repo Man", a surgeon/bounty hunter who recovers GeneCo property (organs) from indebted customers. Role in the movie A worthy heir Years later, one of Rotti's doctors announces that he has a severe disease, which will kill him in a few days. The news spreads, and soon everyone wonders who will be the next in line for the ownership of GeneCo. Rotti's children Luigi, Pavi and Carmela "Amber Sweet" Largo begin fighting over who will inherit the enterprise, but Rotti has other plans. He plans to give the enterprise to Marni and Nathan's daughter Shilo, who believes she inherited a blood disease from her mother. At a fair, Shilo meets Rotti and is introduced to a singer called "Blind Mag" - who is under GeneCo contract - right before being led into a tent where two henchgirls watch over her. Shilo escapes thanks to a mysterious man named GraveRobber, who leads her back home. After repossessing a spine, Nathan is given a new assignment by Rotti: repossess Blind Mag's eyes. Nathan refuses, but Largo tricks him into doing so by reminding him of his "guilt". After that, Rotti sends Mag to Shilo's house with his consent, and she explains that she is Shilo's Godmother and that Shilo must go to the Genetic Opera that GeneCo will be showing. Nathan returns home and kicks Mag out, much to Shilo's resistance. Back at GeneCo, Amber tells her father that her last surgery ruined her face, and he scolds her for not following his warning about "having too many surgeries". After Amber leaves, Rotti signs his will, which makes Shilo his sole benefactor. He also sends his henchmen to Nathan's house to capture him, as a final attempt at revenge. After they take Marni's body and Nathan notices that Shilo is missing, he and all characters sing about how everything will be solved "At the Opera Tonight". Encounter and death Everyone arrives at the Opera, where the performance begins. Amber goes first, but her act is interrupted after she trips and her face falls off. Blind Mag is the next one to sing, as she sings "Chromaggia" while suspended by wires. In an act of defiance, she gouges her own eyes out in front of the audience. Enraged, Rotti cuts the cords suspending Mag, dropping and impaling her on a fence. Rotti insists that Mag's death is part of the performance and convinces the audience to stay by saying that he will cure Shilo's illness. Meanwhile, Shilo attacks the Repo Man and unmasks him, revealing her father's face. Outraged, she claims that her dad is dead for her and storms off to the stage to face Rotti herself, causing Nathan to finally snap and cut his way to the stage. Rotti then tells Shilo on the stage that Nathan has been giving her a poisoned formula that maintained her disease. Nathan, strapped to a chair, claims that he was trying to protect her. Rotti then gives Shilo a gun and announces that all she needs to do to own GeneCo is kill her father. She refuses and aims at him, but when the lights go out, Rotti uses the last of his strength to shoot Nathan. Rotti then succumbs to his disease and dies on-stage. Personality Rotti is a manipulative, intelligent, arrogant and ruthless man who only cares about his own legacy and his business. He makes it clear to everyone that betraying or refusing to pay him are invalid options, as he can terminate anyone who defies him by ordering his Repo Men to kill anyone who opposes him and take out their organs, which are GeneCo property. Owning an enterprise which supplies organs, Rotti has a profound need for power and control, dominating people's lives which he can take away by simply denying the surgeries or sending his henchman to collect the organs. Rotti is a charismatic and attractive individual who presents a charming and benevolent personality to the cameras but is really a bitter, twisted, vituperative, desperate, and proud man who has nothing but contempt for the "money-grabbing beggars" around him. Nevertheless, he possesses a strong work ethic and has quite conservative views. He is disgusted by laziness and apathy and finds his children's decadence repulsive. Rotti seems to respect other individualistic, independent, and ambitious people such as himself and while he shows a supposed respect and affection for Shilo, it's clear that in the end that he only wants her for an heir-going so far as to murder Natahn Wallace infront of her when she refuses to kill him on his orders. Trivia *Keeping with the opera style of the film, Rotti's singing voice is very reminiscent of the traditional operatic tone. Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Vengeful Category:Successful Category:Movie Villains Category:Elderly Category:Psychopath Category:Malefactors Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Deceased Category:Egotist Category:Provoker Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Blackmailers Category:Parents Category:Wealthy Category:Greedy Category:Male Category:Envious Category:Wrathful Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Self-Aware Category:Lawful Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Extravagant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Murderer Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Pure Evil Category:Related to Hero Category:Approved Evil Articles